1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive tapes for electronic parts, for example resin-sealed-type semiconductor devices, in particular, those used for fixing inner lead pins for lead frames in resin-sealed-type semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Adhesive tapes used in resin sealed semiconductor devices include tapes for fixing lead frames, die pad tapes, tab tapes and the like. In the case of, for example, adhesive tapes for fixing lead frames, the adhesive tapes are used for fixing inner lead pins and for increasing the yield and productivity of the lead frames themselves and of whole assembly procedures for the manufacture of the semiconductor devices, therefore they are generally attached on the lead frames by the manufacturer of the lead frames and conveyed to the manufacturer of semiconductor devices where they are sealed with a resin after mounting integrated circuits (IC's). In other words, the adhesive tapes are incorporated in the package of the semiconductor devices. Therefore, adhesive tapes, for example, those for fixing the lead frames are required to have adhesion strength high enough not only at room temperature immediately after the taping but also after heating in IC assembly procedures as well as have general reliability for the level of semiconductors and operability or ease of handling at the time of taping.
Heretofore, there have been used as the adhesive tapes for fixing inner lead pins of the lead frames various adhesive tapes including, for example, those composed of a base film such as polyimide film on which an adhesive is coated which comprises polyacrylonitrile resin, polyacrylate resin or synthetic rubber resins such as acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers alone or modified or mixed with other resins, and converted to the B stage.
As is well known, semiconductor devices are subjected to reliability tests under severe conditions such as in pressure cooker test (hereafter, "PCT"). Naturally, the adhesive tapes for fixing the lead frames in the resin molded package must surely have enough reliability under the same conditions. Among various reliabilities which the materials used in the semiconductor devices must have, particularly important for adhesive tapes for fixing lead frames is electric current leak characteristics. This corresponds to a phenomenon that electric current flows through the tape portion where the adhesive tape for fixing lead frame is attached, and smaller quantity of the electric current means better electric current leak characteristics.
On the other hand, in the degree of integrity cf semiconductor elements is recently improving remarkably and also miniaturization of semiconductors has been proceeding rapidly, resulting in that the number of lead frame pins has increased and the respective inner lead pins of the lead frames have become thinner. There is a tendency for the distance between the pins to become shorter. This leads to more severe requirement for accuracy of the positioning of the respective pins.
Under the circumstances, the semiconductor devices with the conventional adhesive tapes for fixing the lead frames do not show sufficient insulation properties between the inner lead pins and thus their electric current leak characteristics are poor. Moreover, it has been quite unclear which factors the electric current leak characteristics of the conventional adhesive tapes depend upon and how they can be improved.